A filha de Dumbledore
by Nathalia Azevedo
Summary: Alance é a filha de Dumbledore , ela é muito louca e e poderosa. Junto a ela , se formará um triangulo amoroso, onde Harry sera um de seus amores..e Mione terá um laço forte com ela.
1. Capítulo 1 Filha de quem ? ?

Capítulo 1 - Filha de quem ?

Em uma noite tempestuosa , um rapaz olhava seu reflexo atravéz da janela...  
Não conseguira parar de pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido no outro ano.  
Acabara de perder seu protetor , aquele mais esteve a seu lado , o qual foi um pai .Dumbledore.

Seus olhos ficavam quentes e marejados com as tristes lembranças.  
Tudo acontecera tão depressa ,que ele nem pode controlar.

Tinha um relacionamento com Gina , que logo terminou porque não queria coloca-la em perigo em uma missão ainda não termidada.Destrui Voldemort , este matara sua fmília , seus amigos...Queria vingança , a teria , nem que fosse a última coisa a ser feita pelo jovem.

Harry vinha se comunicando com seus amigos , Ronald e Hermione , os quais iriam com ele viajar o mundo para achar todas as Horcruxes e enfim exterminar o maior bruxo das trevas.Chegaram a conclusão de que não poderiam contar para seus pais logo de primeira.teriam que convence-los aos poucos , logo após o casamento de Gui e Fleur .

Já deviam ser umas 11:00 hrs , quando de repente ouve-se um estampido muito forte , bem na soleira da porta da frente.  
Harry chegou a conclusão de que só ele tinha ouvido o estalo, já que seu tio continuara roncando igual a um porco.

Ele desceu as escadas , á procura de algo ou alguém , com a varinha na mão parou na parte superior da escada , tentando ver o que estava acontecendo . Viu uma mulher , de estatura média adentrar a casa , teve medo por não saber o que fazer , ou com quem contar . A mulher foi mais rápida:

- Lumus solium ! - Assim que disse a sala clareou o suficiente para ver o rosto de Harry , e para ele ver uma Tonks rindo da cara dele de assustado -  
Que foi Harry ?Anda com medo de mulher agora?ahuahuahauha

- Muito engraçadinha , Tonks - disse em um tom sarcástico , mas ao mesmo tempo deivertindo-se com a situação.

- Ahh !! Fala sério né garoto... - disse rindo - Dumbledore ...-sua voz foi sumindo , mas logo se animou de novo - Botou encantamentos nesta casa , ninguém pode te fazer mal aqui...

Harry percebeu que Tonks ficara um poco sem graça e disse para anima-la:

- Mas você tem que admitir que foi um susto ferrado...hauahauahuahua- disse imaginando seu próprio rosto.

- É foi mesmo. - Disse recordando a sena.

- Não que eu não esteja feliz com a "delicada e agendada" ""visita""...- Disse mudando de assunto.

- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs - Sorriu- Eu vim te buscar para resolver um assuntos... A "Tia" MacGonagall - Rindo da própria fala - Disse que precisa te ver imediatamente.

- Nós vamos de vassoura como da última vez...-Lembrava quando eles foram para o Largo Grimmauld no ano retrasado de vassouras...Foi horrível!- É que está chovendo...

- Relaxa muleque...Nós vamos aparatar dessa vez! - Disse com um sorriso - Afinal voce deixou de ser um pouco pirralho! hauahuahauha

- Ei!!! - Disse o o garoto também rindo - Eu vou fazer aniversário em breve! -O garoto a chama-Tonks?!

- Diga...

- Como meus tios ainda não acordaram com toda essa bagunça ? - Perguntou curioso .

- É fácil, apenas diga silencitio! - E completou - Esse feitiço faz todos os que você não quer que escute sua conversa escutar um levez zumbido , e impercepitível praticamente e muito últil! - Que tal irmos ?

- Você faz minhas malas? Você foi genial quando as fez...- Dito isso fez uma cara desconsolada.

- Fasso , mas vê se não se acustuma!

Subiram para o quarto , lá Tonks agitava a varinha silenciosamente.

- Veja - Quando Harry olhou , ela estava enrolando as meias - Minha mae me ensinou o jeito que ela faz xD

Harry riu bastante

- Depois você vai ter que me ensinar a fezer isso - Comento com um sorriso no rosto.

Alguns minutos depois eles já estavam descendo as escadas quando Tonks lembrou:

- A professora MacGonagall , me pediu para lembrar-lhe de deixar um bilhete para seus ios , para que estes não se preocupem.

Harry doido para ir embora daquela prisão , não relutou contra as instruções da Garota.

- Você fica bem melhor com o cabelo dessa cor , roxo ...

- Obrigada mocinho mas eu já estou noiva - hehehehehe.

- Não foram com essas intenções que eu disse!!!!!!! - Disse totalmete vermelho - Ei!! Você noivou com o Lupin?? - Disse surpreso com a notícia.

- Sim!!!!!!!!!

O rapaz terminou o bilhete de 1 linha , e apressou-se assim que chegaram lá fora aparatarm para o Largo Grimmauld .

Assim que entro na casa , sentiu um ar triste , mas a casa estava muito bonita!

Parece que os membros da ordem fizeram multiram para ajeitar a casa...

A escada de caracol , antes podre e mofada , hoje era de Mógno , e muito lustrosa.

As curtinas de tecido fedorento , agora eram de seda.

Os lustres e móveis empoeirados , brilhavam.

Harry mal podia esperar para ver seu quarto , se tivesse a metade da beleza , já seria incrívle!!

Uma voz o acordou do trânse :

- Potter , que prazer em reve-lo meu jovem - Disse Minerva.

- O prazer é meu senhora.- Indo direto ao ponto Harry perguntou - Sem querer ser rude , mas o que fez a senhora me trazer aqui?

- Claro ... Eu sei que seus planos são para sair da escola esse ano , não irei impedilo , mas irei adverti-lo , que Dumbledore me pediu para ficar de olho em você , caso acontecesse algo , e também pediu-me para não deixar-lhes sair da escola...

- Professora , eu já tenho minha opinião formada e...

- Potter! - Disse furiosa - Deixe -me acabar de falar! Dumbledore , deixou-lhe uma carta dizendo-te tudo o que precisa saber.- Fez uma pausa , para retomar a conversa ,-  
Tem mais uma coisa também ... - Fez outra pausa , escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras - Dumbledore tem uma filha.

Harry abriu a boca , aparentemente não acreditando na notícia recém conferida a ele.

- Ele tem uma o quê ? - Perguntou absmado .

- Uma filha ! Está surdo ?! - Disse impaciente. - Claro que não é filha filha... É uma neta de de sexta geração.

- " Puxa ,eu sabia que o Dumbledore era velho , mas também nem tanto!!"Pensou Harry - E onde ela se encontra ?-perguntou ainde descrente.

- Ela estudará com vocês esse ano. - Disse como uma ordem , lhe entragando uma carta anexada a outra - É de Dumbledore . Verás que está destinada a você , a Granger , e a Weasley...

- Eles já chegaram ? - Perguntou Harry curioso , e com muitas saudades.

- Só amanhã - Disse MacGonagall , para a tristeza de Harry - Seu quarto está arrumado , e no quarto andar . Os outros quartos estão ocupados por hoje e amanhã , já que teremos uma convenção da Ordem da Fênix aqui . -Antes que Harry perguntasse onde seus amigos iriam dormir , ela respondeu - O Sr e Sra Weasley Ficaram na casa ao lado desta , com Granger e Weasley.Durma bem que já está na sua hora.

Harry estava subindo as escadas encaracoladas , quando alguém bate na porta , e vai entrando.  
" Como ela é linda! Quem será ? "

Ela parecia que lia mente , foi mal Harry pensar nela , que ela dirigiu seu rosto diretamente para ela .Deu um largo sorriso , diria enfeitiçador. Ele não conseguia desviar seu olhar dela .

Ela tem um sorriso paralisante , com dentes perfeitos . Um jeito comum , e ao mesmo tempo sexy ,usava uma jeans preta e desbotada e colada , era meio curta também,estava com uma blusa também preta , com alguns detalhes pratas , tinha um pequeno decote , era larga , porém certa em seu corpo.  
Usava uma sandálha ,de salto fino prata, o que a deixava com um belo porte.  
Deveria ter mais ou meno 1 m e 70 cm.  
Seus cabelos eram castanhos e lisos , mas as pontas eram vermelhas como fogo.  
Também tinha uma franja na altura da boca.

"Nossa , eu to adorando esse país...hehehehehe " Pensou a garota assim que viu Harry.  
Na maior cara-de-pau lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso , do queal Harry apenas com o olhar , sentiu-se queimar por dentro.

" Ela tem um cheiro bom.. melembra Jasmins , com rosas... É um perfume bem forte. "

A garota dirigiu-se a Minerva , com passos graciosos e largos .  
A professora não sabia quem era , ou pelo menos não se lembrava...

- Olá senhora MacGonagall - Disse em um tom meio descrente de reconhecimentos - Chamo-me Alance - Agora com um sorriso radiante.

Macgonagall parecia ter acordado do trânse e respondeu :

- Oh minha querida! Quanto tempo - Dando-lhe um abraço - Você cresceu tanto , que não lhe reconheci...

- Rsrsrsrsrsrsr - Retribuiu o abraço - Admito que se não fossem as fotos de meu pai , teria trabalho para lhe reconhecer...

- Oh! Claro ... - Disse em uma voz cordial  
Repentinamente , Minerva se lembrou de um problema pequenono :  
Não haviam mais quartos na casa.

- Estou morta de cansaço , fiz uma longa viagem... - Disse sonolenta - Onde fica o quarto o qual irei dormir ? - Indagou a jovem .

- Quarto ? - Disse repetindo a pergunta desrente da verdade - Não há quartos...

Harry parecia divertir-se com a situação.Ver a professora mais séria e correta de sua escola , eu uma sinuca , era bem raro...

- Então onde irei dormir ? - Perguntou agora preocupada .

MacGonagall ficou indúvida de sua decisão , mas decidiu por ela mesma. Por ora era a única que havia lhe ocorrido.

- Nós a esperavamos apenas para o ano letivo ... - Começou - Por isso não me preocupei em arrumar-lhe um quarto , então por hora , irás dormir no quarto de Harry Potter .-Disse de uma vez , lançando um olhar incontetável.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo olharam se , e tiveram a impressao de que isso não iria dar certo...

- Professora , acho que não é uma boa idéia ... - Começou Alance

- Por quê ? O que poderia aconteer ? - Indagou Minerva

Os dois se olharam e pensaram a mesma coisa.

"Três opções aceitáveis :"  
"1 - Ela pirou ."  
"2 - Ela não tem a minima noção do que se pasa por uma mente adolescênte . "  
"3 - Ela é mais ingênua do que imaginei."

- Harry , mostre a Alance , o quarto onde irão dormir .

sem contextar Harry disse :

- Sim senhora... - Com um sorriso no canto do lábio . - Venha eu lhe mostro o caminho - Disse olhando nos olhas da jovem , e completou - Boa noite Professora .

- Boa noite Minerva ... - Com um sorriso descarado que Alance a lançou..

"Será que eu fiz a coisa certa ? " Foi o que Macgonagall pensou antes de se deitar , e perder os dois subinda as escadas em silêncio .

Concerteza seria uma longa noite ...

Minha primeira Fic de Harry Potter...

Espero que agrade , mandem -me Reviews e comentem !!

Pois só assim poderei melhorar.  
;p  



	2. Capítulo 2 Quarto , é ?

Capítulo 1 - Filha de quem ?

- Nós a esperavamos apenas para o ano letivo ... - Começou - Por isso não me preocupei em arrumar-lhe um quarto , então por hora , irás dormir no quarto de Harry Potter .-Disse de uma vez , lançando um olhar incontetável.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo olharam se , e tiveram a impressao de que isso não iria dar certo...

- Professora , acho que não é uma boa idéia ... - Começou Alance

- Por quê ? O que poderia aconteer ? - Indagou Minerva

Os dois se olharam e pensaram a mesma coisa.

"Três opções aceitáveis :"  
"1 - Ela pirou ."  
"2 - Ela não tem a minima noção do que se pasa por uma mente adolescênte . "  
"3 - Ela é mais ingênua do que imaginei."

- Harry , mostre a Alance , o quarto onde irão dormir .

sem contextar Harry disse :

- Sim senhora... - Com um sorriso no canto do lábio . - Venha eu lhe mostro o caminho - Disse olhando nos olhas da jovem , e completou - Boa noite Professora .

- Boa noite Minerva ... - Com um sorriso descarado que Alance a lançou..

"Será que eu fiz a coisa certa ? " Foi o que Macgonagall pensou antes de se deitar , e perder os dois subinda as escadas em silêncio .

Concerteza seria uma longa noite ...

Capítulo 2 - Quarto , é ?

Enquanto subia as escadas, Harry nao pode deixar de pensar em Rony ...  
Ele concerteza diria para sucir atraz da moça , mas Harry preferiu subir á seu lado , assim poderia admira-la por outro ângulo...

Chegando ao quarto , Alance foi a primeira a falar.

- Então , é aqui onde vamos dormir ?

- É sim... - Indagou - Porque não gostou - Perguntou Harry na maior cara-de-pau , mas com a cara mais inocênte do mundo

- Bastante, a não ser pelo fato de só ter uma cama de casal !!! - Falou sem alterar a voz .

Harry voltando ao normal disse :

- Pode ficar com a cama , eu durmo no chão.

- Muito cavalheiro da sua parte...Mas como as mulheres pensam um pouco mais , eu tenho uma solução mais plausível.

Dizendo isso , ele ergue sua mão em direção á cama , e faz um movimento brusco na vertical.Sem mencionar uma palavra , ela dividiu a cama em duas.Formando assim duas camas de solteiro.

- Pra você está bom assim ? Porque se não estiver , eu conjuro outra cama de casal e unifico esta.Mas acho que duas camas de casal , ocupam muito espaço . e este quarto não é muito grande...

- Obrigado , mas para mim está ótimo!

- Você pode me dizer onde é o banheiro por favor ?

- Claro ! Eu te levo lá ...

Quando passaram pelo corredor de seu quarto , eles viram muitas obras , e bugingangas penduradas , de um modo meio arriscado.

Seu quarto estava belíssimo .O chão de mármore preto , e com cortinas de seda vermelha , e alguns detalhes dourados.

- Obrigada . - Dizendo isso Alance tira a sandalha , e joga ao lado de sua cama. E pergunta olhando para as malas de Harry - Você quer ajuda para desfaze-las ?

- Seria bem últil - Disse dando um beleo sorriso - Que Horas são ?

- Agora uma e meia .

Harry , pegou um pijama , e sua escova de dente , ao mesmo tempo que Alance , fazia o mesmo , só que ao invés de pijama , era uma camisola azul marinho com estrelas prateadas.

Harry dirigiu-se á porta para espera-la logo em seguida , ele já estava ao seu lado.

Sairam pela porta , ela reparava todos os detalhes , do lugar ...Repentinamente , uma lata ia cair em cima da cabeça de Harry , mas Alince foi mais rápida , tirou a varinha da calça , e apontou para lata dizendo:

- Repelentia!

Harry olha para acima de seu ombros e ve Alanceguardando a varinha , e comenta.

- Você é bem rápida...

- E você lerdo de mais!! Eu quero trocar de roupa e tomar um banho...Será que dá pra ser ou tá difícil de chegar ao banheiro ?

- Calma o estressadinha!! - Já vamos chegar " O menina mais louca "

- "Garotos , quem entende ?"

Ao chegarem na porta do banheiro , Alance passa á frente de Harry e entra.

- Ei senhorita! Eu vou entrar também! Esse Banheiro é muito grande , e tem cabines individuais...

- E quem foi que te proibiu de entrar ?

- " Toma!! que fora que eu levei!Acho melhor eu calar a boca "

Alance , entra em uma cabine , e toma seu banho , o mesmo faz Harry , em 10 minutos já estavam prontos.

- Meu pai falava muito de você ... Ele te considerava , um filho para ele. - Dizendo isso ela se dirige á porta do banheiro , ficando de costas para Harry.

O cabelo dela estava preco sem um coque, e ele pode repara uma cicatriz em forma de raio , que ficava em sua nuca.

- Que marca é essa em sua nuca ?

- Não reconhece ? - Disse sorrindo - É a mesma que você tem ! Eu também fui marcada como igual .

- Como assim ? Só duas crianças nasceram no meu aniversário !

- No seu aniversário , eu nasci. Voldemort foi atráz de mim , pensando que eu era quem poderia um dia derrota-lo quando maior por ser descendente de Merlin e de Dumbledore, então foi me liquidar em minha casa quando me atingiu , ele morreu , mas foi " revivido " graças á uma de suas Horcruxes. Então , ele foi atráz de você , para te matar , pensando que era você o poderoso.

- Mas se ele Havia sido morto por você ainda bebê , era óbvio que você quem iria derrota-lo.

- Mas houve um erro.Quando eu o destrui , eles perdeu a memória , e como sabes , ele não é de dividir seu planos com ninguém , ele apenas os manipula.Assim , Ninguém pode dizer quem o destruiu.

Harry sentiu-se inseguro para falar com Alance oq ue estava pensando , mas decidiu falar.

- Por que Dumbledore nunca me falu de você ?

Alance não pareceu se importar com a pergunta :

- Eu sou sua arma secreta , para destruir Voldemort! Você atraiu , as atenções por anos , assim eu pude me tornar mais forte para podermos destrui-lo. Além do mais, eu Também destruia as Horcruxes com o meu pai...

Harry andou em sua direção , pegou-a pela mão , e puxou-a para si , dando um forte abraço na menina...

Neste exato momento Prof. Lupin adentra o banheiro , e se depara com a sena...

Por ser mais velho gostaria de ir lá e para com aquilo tudo , mas como amigo , preferia deixa-los em paz...

Harry a solta ,e diz :

- Eu sinto muita falta dele...Era um pai , um amigo pra mim.

- Não fique assim , por favor... - Disse acarinhando a nuca de Harry que estava denova abraçado a ela... - A morte é apenas um estágio para a vida eterna.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo e olhou no fundo de seu olhos que estavam verdes no momento ...

- Ei! Você pode se transformar igual a Tonks! - Disse rindo - Que legal !! - como você aprendeu a fazer isso ?

- Já nasci assim , disse mudandoa cor do cabelo para vinho... Agora vamos durmir que já está tarde , e eu to cansada , amanha eu te ensino a Jogar quadribol...

- Você vai ter trabalho pra me ensinar..,

- Por quê ? Você é tão ruím assim ?

- Não , porque você não vai ter o que me ensinar... eu so um dos melhores...

- Que convencido ...

- Quero ver você jogando quadribol ...Qual é sua posição ?

- Eu jogo em todas as posiçõe , mas principalmente de Apanhadora.

Lupin sai de fininho , chegando a conclusão de que não há nada de anormal ou estranho com eles , e vai dormir.

Harry para e olha para Alance , e diz:

- Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre você...

- Sabe sim!Quer apostar?! 

- Quero.. O que você quer ?- Pergunta malicioso E o que eu sei ?

- A data do meu aniversário! - Ela riu e deu um sorriso maroto - Aos poucos você vai me conhecer , e me desvendar...Depois eu digo o que eu quero...

- Vem cá - Dizendo isso , pega no braço de Alance , e a põe contra a parede , fazendo-a , suspirar. Ele põe seu corpo bem colado ao dela , nao deixando brechas .  
Ele segura nas mãos dela deixando-as presa e sem reaçao. Ele vai vagarosamente roçando seu lábios nos dela , porém ...

"O que eu estou fazendo? Ela me deixou louco ou enfeitçado ? Isso não pode acontecer , pelo menos , até eu " apagar " o Voldemort "

- Pode dexar que eu vou ... - Dizendo isso ela se liberta dele e completa - Quando eu estiver bem maluca...

" Eu quase o beijei !! Devo estar ficando loca! Eu não posso por enquanto .Tenho que me concentra naquilo o qual vim fazer "

- Você vai gostar da Gina..."Será que eu falei bestera ?" - E logo completou - A Hermione e o Rony também...Eu gostaria muito de falar com eles antes deles chegarem...

- Eu posso te ajudar ...Segure em minha mão e diga o nome da pessoa com quem quer falar .

Harry segurou a mão de Alance e disse o nome de seus amigos.

Apareceu em sua mão dois objetos dourados , os quais refletiam as imagens deles.Estavam dormindo .

- Harry , fale com eles ...

- O que você fez ? - Pergunta curioso .

- É a mágica da distância...Demora um pouco para aperfeiçoar , mas quando se aprende , é muito útil... Amanhã eu te ensino...Agora fala que eu to cansando.

- Rony!! Mione!!! - Ele os chama - Acorda!!

Eles acoradam assustados , e vêem o rosto de Harry e respondem em unisom :

- Como ! O que ? Quem é essa ?

- Amanhã eu explico tudo...Eu só quero avisar , que vamos nos reunir no vilarejo aqui perto...Tenho que lhes entragar uma carta de Dumbledore...e dizer também que vamos voltar para a escola...Os detalhes eu vou dar amanhã.Agora durmam .Boa-Noite .

Mione e Rony não entenderam nada , apenas o recado...

- Obrigado

- De nada .

O caminho para o quarto foi tranquilo e silencioso.

Ao chegar no quarto , Alance diz :

- Não tem beijinho de " Boa-Noite " não ? - Disse rindo , meio que brincando

Pois Harry levandou da sua cama disse um feitiço , que acendeu um vela no teto , e iluminou fracamente o ambiente.

Alance não entendeu , só viu u corpo vindo na direção de sua cama .

Harry vinha caminhando lentamente , sem fezer nenhum barulho , deixando Alance , nervosa , porque com toda aquela escuridão , não saberia de onde ele iria vir.

Em um momento , ela sente labios molhasdos e quentes encostarem nos seus , ele estava em pé ao lado de sua cama.

Alance , passa sua mão ao redor da nuca de Harry trazendo mais para perto . A língua de Harry , adentra a boca de alance , com movimentos suaves e ritmados, e

Alance os retribui .

os dois interrompem o beijo , que já estava ficando acalorado até de mais , como poderiam explicar isso ?  
amor á primeira vista ?

Não , eram muito céticos para crêr nisso .

- Boa - Noite Alance - Disse Harry para ela , com um sorriso maroto no rosto

Alance passa a língua nos lábios , e diz :

- Igualmente Harry ... - Disse virando para o lado contrário ao da cama de Harry

" Mcgonagall não faz a mínima idéia do erra que cometeu ... "Pensaram os doi juntos.

- To amando esse país - Disse em um sussurru o qual Harry escutou , Já que era o propósito de Alance

- Você vai amar mais ainda esse país , é só me conhecer mais ... - Disse rindo , e se assustando com a própria indireta , muito direta

- Convencido ! - Disse Alance virando o Rosto.

- Linda ! - Disse Harry rindo.

- Harry cala a boca! - Disse rindo - Eu quero dormir !

- Será que esse beijo não te sussegou ?- huahuahauhauahuaha

- bastante , mas você ficou acordadão! - sorrindo e levantando da cama - Vamos ver se agora eu do um geito em você...

Alance ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama de Harry , e Beijou-o com mais intensidade.

Separando-se dele com selinhos disse :

- Se vôcê nao se comportar e dormir , não iré receber mais destes... - Disse rindo

- Sim Senhora , já estou dormindo.

A noite passou , um sonhando com o outro , nem se conheciam ,mas se atraiam...

Na manhã seguinte ...


	3. Capítulo 3 Manhã travessa hehehehe

No Capítulo Anterior ...

" Mcgonagall não faz a mínima idéia do erro que cometeu ... " Pensaram os dois juntos.

- Tô amando esse país - Disse em um sussurrou o qual Harry escutou , Já que era o propósito de Alance

- Você vai amar mais ainda , é só me conhecer mais ... - Disse rindo , e se assustando com a própria indireta , muito direta

- Convencido ! - Disse Alance virando o rosto.

- Linda ! - Disse Harry rindo.

- Harry cala a boca! - Disse rindo - Eu quero dormir !

- Será que esse beijo não te sossegou ?- huahuahauhauahuaha

- Bastante , mas você ficou acordadão! - sorrindo e levantando da cama -

Vamos ver se agora eu do um jeito em você...

Alance ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama de Harry , e Beijou-o com mais  
intensidade.

Separando-se dele com selinhos disse :

- Se você não se comportar e dormir , não irá receber mais destes... - Disse rindo

- Sim Senhora , já estou dormindo.

A noite passou , um sonhando com o outro , nem se conheciam ,mas se  
atraiam...

Na manhã seguinte ...

Capítulo 3 - Manhã travessa...hehehehe!

Alance , acostumada a acordar cedo para treinar , levantou ás 5:30 da manhã (ou madrugada...) , espreguiçou-se ainda na cama e olhou para o lado , conferindo se era sonho mesmo...Viu Harry dormindo igual á um anjo..." Que ironia , parece até um santo dormindo..." foi ao banheiro trocar de roupa .

Assim que Alance sai do recinto ,Harry se levantou , olhou para o lado e disse:

- Acho que vou dar um susto nela...Mas como eu vou fazer isso ? - Ele ficou imaginando formas de fazê-la gritar de medo , mas chegou a conclusão de que iria acabar sendo enfeitiçado... - Mas surpreende-la não seria tão difícil... -

Disse Então :

-Floráciusvermela! - Dizendo isso , deitou-se novamente na cama , esperando pela moça.

Quando ela adentrou o quarto , já era 6:15 , e pensou que já podia acorda-lo.

Foi se aproximando da cama quando chegou bem perto , ele a agarrou . Ela deu um berro com o susto , mas logo começou a rir.

- Ainda bem que eu usei o "Abaffiato" ! Hauhauahauahua ! Senão metade da casa já estaria acordada! Hauhauahauhauahua

-Sem graça !

- Eu não achei!! Huahuahauhauahua - Disse rindo e lhe entregando uma rosa vermelha.

- Bem...A rosa é bem engraçadinha!! - dizendo isso deu-lhe um beijo

Enquanto isso...

- Anda Rony!! - Dizia a Sra.Weasley - Não quero me atrasar para ver o Harry!

Faltam poucos dias para comprar material escolar ... E quero aproveitar hoje!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanda Ronyyyyy!!! - Dizia completamente sem paciência...

- Calma mãe! É que a Gina ficou um ano no banheiro tentando remediar o irremediável...

- E o que era irremediavel Rony ? - Perguntou Gina o encarando

- A sua cara ! Horas , o que mais podia ser? Você está se arrumando toda , por causa do Harry , mas acho que não tem jeito não "maninha" - Disse isso com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Já estava irritado com as ofensas de Gina !

E iria devolve-las uma á uma.

Gina olhou para ele e começou a chorar.

Hermione que estava perto , sabia que Rony estava revidando e disse:

- Você pegou pesado com ela Rony , mas eu prometi a mim mesma que esse ano eu vou ser diferente...não vou te dar sermão , mas eu quero ver se você tem a coragem de fazer o mesmo comigo.

- Não se meta Herm...

- Coluscorpus!! - E melhor , você calar a boca e não me encher por um tempo Ronald.

Rony agora estava no teto , completamente atordoado com aquela nova garota...

Hermione , estava muito mudada. Seus cabelos agora , longos até as costas , os cachos eram largos , não havia mas nenhuma moita.Estava também com um belo corpo , nem tão magra nem tão gorda.Rony se deu conta então , de que bela garota estava ficando Hermione...

- Hermione , por que prendeu o Rony no teto ? - Indagou surpresa ,a Sra Weasley, pelo ato.

- Estou apenas cançada das grocerias do Ronald. - Falou calmemente.

No Largo Grimmauld

- Então ? Vamos levantar ? - Disse sorrindo olhando para ele .

- Nháááá!!!! Vamos ficar mais um pouco...O café só começa a ser preparado ás7:30! E ainda e 6:30 ! 3

- Tá! Mas daqui á pouco , você levanta e troca de roupa!! pois depois , Vamos...

- Jogar Quadribol!!! - Disse Harry empolgado , terminando a frase de Alance.

Na Casa Ao Lado

Gina estava chorando no quarto quando Mione vai falar com ela :

- Gina , fica calma porfavor! - Disse Mione para a amiga. - O Rony é grosso mesmo...

- Obrigada por me defender...Adorei a parada de cola-lo no teto...

As duas riram e entrolharam-se.

- Vamos embora gente!!! - Dizia Moly , já se esgoelando.

Então Hermione ajudou Gina a se levantar , e comentou :

- Rápido , senão sua mãe vai ter um enfarto!!

- O que é uma enfarto ?

- Depois eu te explico...É coisa da "trouxa"...  
...

Logo eles já estavam na casa de Harry.

Gina disparou junto com Mione e Rony para o quarto de Harry , dando apenas um "Oi " para Minerva.

No quarto

Harry já havia se trocado , e agora esperava Alance ajeitar a rosa no vaso , que tinha conjurado...

- Você sabe mesmo cozinhar ? - Pergunta Harry .

- Sim . Por quê ?

- Você não tem cara de quem cozinha...

- Na minha casa , eu tinha uma elfa doméstica , chamada Marrie , desse modo , eu aprendi a cozinhar com ela , já que esta me fazia companhia.

- E cadê ela?

- Está na minha casa... mas você quer conhece-la ?

- Sim! Mas depois , por enquanto eu quero te ver na cozinha!!'  
Hauhuahuhauhauhua

Ela o olha de canto .

Não resisto quando você faz essa cara !! - e abraçou-a ,e seguiu-se de um beijo.

Quando eles vão em direção á porta , reparam que uma menina sardenta , de cabelos de cor fogo , os olha.

- Gina !! - chama o rapaz pela menina.

Ela sai correndo , descendo as escadas , e vai em direção á cozinha , e lá , começa a chorar.

Harry ficou em dúvida do que devia fazer.

Deixaria Alance sozinha e correria atráz de Gina , ou a ficaria com Alance ?

Ele se decidiu e disse á Alance:

- Que tal eu te ajudar no café da manhã ?

- Vou adorar , mas ... - Ela olhou para porta , e viu os amigos de Harry -

Depois você vai me explicar o porque daquela menina sair correndo .- Alance se vira para a porta e fala:

- Olá, meu nome é Alance - Disse , dirigindo-se a Rony e Mione.

- Desculpe! Esses são Rony e Mione.

Rony estava babando por Alance , "Nem a Fleur era tão , tão ,nem sei definir..."

- Muito prazer.-Disse Mione

- Adorei seu cabelo - Disse Alance.

" Ela reparou no meu cabelo!! Ela só pode ser legal...Não! Não posso facilitar...A Gina deve estar muito mal por causa dela... É melhor eu ir ve-la"

- Obrigada , o seu também é um arraso! - Eu vou até a cozinha...

- Hermione?

- Sim.

- Você gosta de Poções ? Da Matéria ?

- Eu adoro!

- Você terá uma surpresa assim que chegarmos á Hogwarts. Harry eu vou á  
cozinha também , vou ajudar o povo a fazer a comida.- Ela olha para Rony e  
diz :

- Eu sempre quis ter sardas , mas eu nunca coloco...Vou ter em sua homenagem.

Assim , ela fecha os olhos , e poucas sardas , pequeninas , aparecem em seu rosto , deixando Hermione fascinada pela habilidade da jovem , e deixando

Rony ainda mais enfeitiçado.

Harry percebeu que ela estava tentando conquistar seu amigos , e ficou impressionado em como ela era boa nisso ...

- Bem gente , eu vou indo... Mione , me faz companhia?

- Ah claro! Aí você aproveita e me conta como faz isso!!

Quando passou por Harry deu-lhe um selinho e saiu.

- Cara o que aconteceu com a Mione?

- Você não sabe da Missa a metade...

Assim Rony contou o incidente que tinha acontecido com ele e com Gina.

- Então ela se rebelou ?

- Só se foi comigo...Ela tá linda né ?-Disse Rony viajando...- Mas nem se  
compara com a Gata que você ta pegando!!Cara como foi que isso aconteceu?

Ah claro.Que menina pode resistir ao Eleito ?

- Eu acho que sei o por quê da Hermione estar "bolada" com você...

- Por quê ?

" Caraca , o Rony parece que tem inveja de mim e vive arrogante... é por isso  
que a Mione ta p...assim com ele"

- Deixa... - Aí Harry contou a ele como tudo aconteceu...

- Puxa cara...! Eu não tenho uma sorte dessas...

- Eu disse que iria ajudar a Alance na cozinha , mas que tal depois do cafe  
jogarmos quadribol!Ela disse que ia me ensinar como se joga!!

- Essa eu quero ver...Alance contra a Gina... Falando nela , como vais fazer  
para lidar com a Gina? Ela ficou uma arara quando te viu com ela...

- cara eu nem sei o que vou fazer... Estou mais perdido que cego em tiroteio...

- Tiroteio ?

- É uma expressão trouxa... Esquece esse assunto e vamos trabalhar...

- Putz!!

- O que foi ?

- É bem capaz de sairmos hoje para comprar material escolar!! vamos ter que  
deixar a partida para amanhã

- Tá né... O que podemos fazer ...- Dizendo isso se encaminharam para a  
cozinha

Na cozinha

- Caramba! Deve ser muito legal nascer com esses poderes!!

- É realmente muito maneiro!! Eu vim o aperfeiçoando... e quando eu toco em  
euma pessoa , e mantenho o contato , eu posso transforma-la també!!

- A gente bem que podia fazer uma maldade com os meninos usando esse  
poder...- Disse hermioe com um tom malvado e brincalhão

- tá aí algo que que podiamos fazer!!

Hahuahauhauahuahauahuah - As duas riram.

- Quem era aquela menina que saiu correndo do quarto ?

- Ela é a irmã do Rony...

Hermione pensou por um momento em omitir que era a ex-namorada do

Harry , mas achou melhor deixar tudo em pratos limpos.

- E também era a... Que tal irmos para o jardim conversar ?

- Adoraria , mas eu vou ajudar na cozinha...Já sei , vou chamar a Marrie.

Ela estaou os dedos , e a Elfa doméstica apareceu e perguntou :

- O que deseja minha senhora ?

No jardim

- Marrie , me faria a gentileza de ajudar na cozinha desta casa ?

- Claro!

E com a mesma velocidade que viera , se foi.

- Ela é sua escrava ?

- Não!! Eu ofereci a liberdade para ela , mas ela não aceitou... Então eu resolvi  
remunera-la mesmo assim...Fiz uma conta para ela , e deposito sempre , pois  
assim que ela ficar mais velha . podera ter uma vida confortavel , sem depender de mim caso aconteça algo comigo.

Hermione ficou admirada por Alance ser um ótima pessoa e ter conciência de  
que não é legal fazer um elfo de escravo.

Encontraram Gina em um canto oposto á casa e ao mesmo tempo , Harry e

Rony sairam de casa.

Harry sem ver Gina , pulou em cima de Alance pelas costas fazendo os dois cairem no chão eles riram , e Alance falou:

- Você não deveria estar na cozinha ?

- Eu até fui , mas eu não te vi lá , então eu resolvi ver se você estava no  
jardim...Não é que eu acertei !

- Menino esperto você!

- Nada!!Poucas opções...Huahuahauahuhauhaue

Repentinamente , Harry notou que Gina estava vindo em sua direção.

Eles levantaram e Harry se separou de Alance.

" A Gina não está vindo em minha direção , e sim na da Alance!!!"

Gina vai mais rápido em direção da moça e levanta a varinha.

Harry sabia que Alance podia arrasar com Gina com um só gesto...Mas Gina era muito boa também!!

Mas o que ele poderia fazer ?

A penas dois raios são vistos... E uma menina acertada...

E aí?  
Quem vocês acham que deve ser acertada pelo feiti?  
Ai ai ai ai !  
A disputa tá acirrada pelo Harry!!  
E quem vai ficar com ele ?  
Até o próximo capítulo xD  



	4. Capítulo 4 Gina X Alance

No Capítulo Anterior...

Hermione ficou admirada por Alance ser uma ótima pessoa e ter consciência de

que não é legal fazer um elfo de escravo.

Encontraram Gina em um canto oposto á casa e ao mesmo tempo , Harry e

Rony saíram de casa.

Harry sem ver Gina pulou em cima de Alance pelas costas fazendo os dois caírem no chão eles riram , e Alance falou:

- Você não deveria estar na cozinha ?

- Eu até fui , mas eu não te vi lá , então eu resolvi ver se você estava no

jardim ...Não é que eu acertei !

- Menino esperto você!

- Nada!!Poucas opções...Huahuahauahuhauhaue

Repentinamente , Harry notou que Gina estava vindo em sua direção.

Eles levantaram e Harry se separou de Alance.

" A Gina não está vindo em minha direção , e sim na da Alance!!!"

Gina vai mais rápido em direção da moça e levanta a varinha.

Harry sabia que Alance podia arrasar com Gina com um só gesto...Mas Gina era muito boa também!!

Mas o que ele poderia fazer ?

A penas dois raios são vistos... E uma menina acertada...

Capítulo 4 - Gina X Alance - A coisa vai esquentar ...

O raio o qual Gina lanço para Alance desapareceu no ar.

Alance havia imunizado o feitiço de Gina , e lançado um a ela:

- Impedimenta ! - Foi o que ela pensou.

Ela tinha feito o feitiço sem pronunciá-lo.Gina estava estarrecida no chão , apesar de consciente , nem falar ela conseguia .

Harry por um momento ficou assustado , mas também notou que ela nem varinha havia usado para confrontá-la.

Estava na cara que Alance era muito poderosa.

Alance caminhou vagarosamente na direção da Gina ,a suspendeu no ar e disse:

- O que eu te fiz , para me atacar ?

Á essa hora , o forte do feitiço já tinha passado e ela já podia falar.

- Você tirou o Harry de mim.

- Mas eu nem te conheço menina.

- Menina não que eu tenho nome.

- Sinceramente , não me interessa o seu nome. Só quero que você fique sabendo , que nunca poderá me confrontar cara-cara , porque seus poderes são muito inferiores aos meus. Você sequer tem controle sobre suas emoções , imagina se teria controle sobre seus poderes.

Alance olhou ao seu redor , e viu que Hermione , Rony e Harry , estavam arás dela e disse completando :

- Não quero desavenças entre nós . Se você tem algo com o Harry , resolva com ele .E não comigo .E nunca, mas ouse tentar me enfrentar.

Terminando a fala , Gina pousa suavemente no chão .

A irmã de Ronald estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Não estava acostumada a levar desaforo para casa.

"Afinal , quem é essa garota?! E o que ela tem com o Meu Harry ?"

Alance parecendo que lera os pensamentos de Gina disse :

- Harry , se você tem ainda alguma coisa com esta garota , resolva, pois não faz bem deixar uma criança iludida - Ela deu um suspiro de come se estivesse entediada , e disse para terminar - Vou para a cozinha , pois Marrie deve estar precisando de ajuda... E alem do mais eu quero jogar Quadribol.

Alance se virou para harry que estava ás suas costas e lhe deu um selinho. No momento Harry gostou , mas assim que perdeu Alance de vista , quando entrou na casa , pensou se aquele beijo não teria sido apenas uma provocação para Gina.

Ele olha para o lado procurando a ruiva , mas só vê uma menina correndo para longe dele.

- Já disse que você tá ferrado ? - perguntou Hermione

- Não - Disse Harry temendo a resposta

- Pois é ,você está ferrado .

Harry se espantou com a franqueza da amiga , e por ela não estar correndo atrás de Gina para consolá-la.

- Você não vai consolá-la?

- Por que eu faria isso ? Ela já esta bem grandinha para fazer ceninha de ciúme , e pelo que eu saiba , vocês terminaram por tanto você está livre

- Você está mesmo diferente! O que aconteceu!

Ela olhou o jardim , e percebeu que Rony tinha saído do local e disse bem baixinho :

- Eu estou namorando com o Krum.

- É o que?

- Você tá com algum problema para escutar ?

- Não é que eu não acreditei , foi um choque...

- Porque não? Sou tao feia assim ?

- Não!! Eu ia até comentar que você está muito bonita.

Hermione ficou da cor de um tomate , e Harry riu de sua cara.

- Me conta como você se meteu nessa confusão ?

- Foi tudo muito rápido! Ela é a filha do Dumbledore!

- É o que???

-Acho que a minha surdez passou para você...- Harry riu e completou - Eu sei é chocante ... E tem mais uma coisa , ele escreveu três cartas , uma para cada um de nós...

- E onde elas estão ?

- Estão no meu quarto.

- Vamos buscá-las e lê-las!

- Não podem ser lidas aqui - Eu reparei que há um selo de Hogwarts prendendo as cartas , e esses selos só podem ser abertos em ...

- Hogwarts - completou Mione.

- Faça me um favor , vá falar com Gina , que depois eu falo com ela... Vou atrás da Alance...

- Eu vou sim ...Mas essa menina te laçou direitinho heim! Huahuahauahuhauhaue

- Mione!!!!!!!

Na cozinha

Quando Harry adentra o recinto , vê tudo voando sendo comandado por Alance e sua elfa.

O resto da Ordem estava sentada e impressionado com a menina

Harry fala discretamente no ouvido dela , e ao mesmo tempo conjurando um avental para ajudá-la

- Agora eu sei porque você cozinha bem...

- Ah é ? E por quê ?

- Porque você usa mágica!!

- Nháááá !! Eu só estou usando mágica para acelerar...As medidas ,o ponto de tudo , é controlado por mim. - Disse com um sorriso muito lindo.

Ele nem tinha reparado as roupas dela.

Ela estava com uma camiseta vermelha uma bermuda coladinha preta . Harry ficou impressionada , em como ela evitava usar roupas Bruxas. Então resolveu perguntar o por quê .

- Por que você não usa roupa de bruxa ?

- Eu uso , mas é que eu adoro a roupa trouxa!! Tem tanta variedade de cores e de modelo!

- Você meio doidinha né ?

- Bem , Não sou eu que tenho uma namorada , e fico com outra menina... - Disse em um tom casual e comum o assustando .

"Tooooma!! Está uns 10 á cinco para ela! "

- Ela não é minha namorada!!

- Calma tigrão! Não se altere...Depois do Café e do Jogo a gente se fala melhor,amor . - E deu um sorriso para ele .

- Eu acho que não vamos poder jogar hoje ...

- Por quê ?

- Vamos comprar material escolar ... Cuidado !

Um ovo ia cair na cabeça de Alance , mas Harry o parou no ar , e o enviou para a tigela de bolo.

- Obrigada! É muita coisa!xD

Na mesa do café da Manhã

A mesa estava farta , e com um cheiro maravilhoso , e Alance foi a primeira a falar :

- O bolo ficou maravilhoso Sra Weasley!!

A Sra. Weasley não conseguiu ficar sem fazer nada...Então pediu para fazer pelo menos o bolo.

Lupin e Tonks se pronunciaram :

Lupin: - Como vocês já sabem , Tonks e eu Vamos nos casar...

Tonks: - Sim vamos nos casar ao fim desse ano...Pois ele vai ser bem movimentado! Depois nós vamos anunciar os padrinhos...

Todos tomaram café , menos Gina que estava no quarto , mas assim que Mione terminou o seu café , levou em uma bandeja para ela.

Todos elogiaram muito a comida de Alance .

Ela e Harry terminaram o café ao mesmo tempo e foram para o quarto com um aviso de Molly de que sairiam para comprar o material em 1:00h.Eles concordaram e subiram as escadas.

No quarto

Alance entrou no quarto , e Harry fechou a porta , quando ele a procura , percebe que ela conjurou um sofá e está sentada nele.

Ele é quem fala primeiro :

- A Gina não é minha namorada.

- Para ela ficar tão irritada com a minha pessoa , é de se desconfiar ...

- Quando seu pai morreu , eu meio que surtei...Naquela época ,eu estava com a Gina , mas eu terminei no final do ano passado. Eu não iria continuar na escola esse mais esse ano , eu iria atrás de Voldemort ter vingança e eu não queria ter que me preocupar com Gina.

- Então você gosta dela ?

"Por que eu quero saber se ele gosta dela ? E só atração o que eu sinto e é só o que ele sente também!"

- Não!! Quando nós terminamos , percebi que ela não me fazia falta , era só atração.

"Por que eu to me importando tanto para demonstrar o que eu sinto ? Eu to 'e louco isso sim ..."

- Tudo bem então , eu não quero ser acusada de ter roubado o namorado de ninguém ...

" Droga falei merda ! "

- Então você me quer como namorado ?!

- Não foi bem isso o que eu disse ... -

"Porque eu tô me explicando ?"

- Então o que você disse ?

- Apenas que não quero ser enfeitiçada sem ter culpa no cartório. - Disse com um sorriso nervoso

- Ah claro...

- Ah claro o que moleque ?!

Harry riu da menina , que tacou uma almofada nele .

No quarto acima

- Gina , daqui a pouco , sua mãe disse que iríamos comprar material escolar , então se arrume e se anime , porque o Harry , deve ir junto com a Alance para as compras.

- Você viu como ela é arrogante!?

- Gina querida , você a ataca e quer que ela seja legal com você ? Ela nem sabia quem você era , e além do mais , o Harry já tinha terminado com você!

- Você está do lado dela ?

- Eu não estou de lado nenhum! Apenas estou dizendo que quando você tenta enfeitiçar alguém , a pessoa não gosta muito!

- Você é que gostou dela e não me defende mais!!

- Você parece mesmo uma criança !!! Se está tão incomodada , luta por ele caramba , mas não se esqueça que ela é muito mais poderosa do que você. E me parece que ela não medira esforços para tê-lo.

- Eu não me esquecerei .

1:00 H depois...

Eles iriam aparatar no Beco Diagonal

Sra. Weasley : Vamos nos dividir em duplas , Tonks e Lupin vão conosco .

Rony se aproximou um pouco de Hermione , dando a sugerir que queria ir com ela , então ela deu o braço a ele , Gina andou na direção de Harry que a olhou e foi na direção de Alance que disse :

- Se você quiser ir com ela , eu não vou me incomodar muito - E deu um sorrisinho

- Caso não se importe , eu quero ir com você...

- Nem um pouco ... - Deu o braço a ele , que aceitou .

Gina teve que fazer dupla com sua mãe , que achou que era uma demonstração de amor da filha e ficou super contente.

- Todos prontos ?

Todos responderam em unisom:

- Sim !!!

No Beco Diagonal

Quando chegaram ao Beco Diagonal ...


	5. Chapter 5 Beco Diagonal !

No último capitulo

1:00 H depois...

Eles iriam aparatar no Beco Diagonal

Sra. Weasley: Vamos nos dividir em duplas, Tonks e Lupin vão conosco.

Rony se aproximou um pouco de Hermione, dando a sugerir que queria ir com ela, então ela deu o braço a ele, Gina andou na direção de Harry que a olhou e foi na direção de Alance que disse.

- Se você quiser ir com ela, eu não vou me incomodar muito - E deu um sorrisinho.

- Caso não se importe, eu quero ir com você...

- Nem um pouco... - Deu o braço a ele, que aceitou.

Gina teve que fazer dupla com sua mãe, que achou que era uma demonstração de amor da filha e ficou super contente.

- Todos prontos?

Todos responderam em unisom:

- Sim!

No Beco Diagonal

Quando chegaram ao Beco Diagonal...

Capítulo 5 - Beco Diagonal!

Fazia muito tempo que Alance não ia naquele lugar, desde que não morava com seu pai não ia lá, e isso já fazia anos.

- Nossa como isso aqui está mudado! - Dizia Alance reparando tudo. - A premeria coisa que eu tenho que fazer é pegar uma varinha...

- Que varinha? - Perguntou Harry interessado

- A McGonagall me disse que papai havia deixado uma varinha para mim...Mas eu não sei aonde pegá-la...

- Podemos ir ao Olivaras!

Dizendo isso Harry pega na mão da menina e a leva na direção da loja, mas é interrompido.

- Onde os senhores pensam que vão? - Perguntou a Sra Weasley

- Vamos ao Olivaras.

- Vocês só podem ir se forem acompanhados por alguém! Não podem ir sozinhos!

- Sra. Weasley , eu sou bem treinada , e posso concerteza ir com o Harry .

- Você se acha capaz de proteger o Harry e a você caso aconteça algo ?

- Sim.Mas de qualquer forma, o Harry sabe se defender muito bem, e também, não vamos nos afastar demais...

- E nós vamos com eles! - Disse Mione e Rony

- É, eles também vão... - Disse Alance.

- Já que vocês vão em um grupo , podem ir. - Disse Molly preocupada. - Eu aproveito, e vou comprando os livros e tudo mais...

- Muito obrigada. - Disse Alance.

------------------------------------ No Olivaras ------------------------------------

- Caramba, essa loja tá deserta Harry! Tem certeza que é aqui? - Perguntou alance com a sobrancelha arqueada

- Tenho!

- Vamos entrar então. - Disse Alance observando o lugar

- E como nós vamos entrar? - Perguntou Mione

- E se arrombássemos a porta - Disse Harry se inspirando nos filmes de policia.

- Podíamos usar o "Alorromoura" Para entrarmos! - Sugeriu Mione

- A gente podia deixar essa loja sinistra pra lá e voltarmos para perto da mamãe - Propôs Rony

- Ou... - Alance girou a maçaneta e ela abriu - Girar a Maçaneta!! - Disse com um sorriso

Todos entreolharam-se e tentaram entende o porque de não fazer o mais simples como ela.

Entraram na loja, e viram os Oliver sentados numa cadeira.

- Eu esperava por você Alance.

- Por quê?

- seu pai me pediu para lhe entregar isso - E quanto falava, tirava algo de uma caixa quando estava na metade ele parou, e disse - Abra á meia-noite. - E lhe entregou a caixa muito velha e surrada.

- Obrigada...- Foi em direção a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho - Senhor eu não entendi...?Senhor...?! - Quando ela olha, ele não estava, mas na loja, e olha confusa para Harry, que levanta os ombros, e os deixa cair sem entender nada.

Eles saem da loja, bem curiosos, e Rony um pouco apavorado.

- Por que será que você só pode abrir a meia-noite?

- Não faço a mínima idéia Hermione

Eles andaram até a "Floreios e Borrões" onde encontraram a Sra. Weasley Cheia de livros, e completamente enrolada.

- Deixe me ajudá-la - Disse Alance, que com um aceno de mão levantou todos os livros, e mantendo-os no ar, e os levando para fora da loja. - Posso mandá-los para casa?

- Me faria a gentileza querida? - Ela deu um sorriso de agradecimento, e falou para Gina - Você tem que se espelhar em uma menina como a Alance!Educada, bonita e cozinha muito bem!

Gina a olhou com um olhar fuzilante e Alance disse com a voz mais falsa e sarcástica do mundo:

- Viu Ginazinha!Se quiser depois nos podemos conversar para eu te dar umas aulinhas!Que tal:

Gina ficou muito vermelha e quase pulou no pescoço de Alance.

- Vamos passar na loja do Fred e do Jorge!

- Vamos sim, já acabamos as compras...

- Senhora, eu preciso ir comprar uma vassoura...

- Eu a levo até a loja - Olhou para a Senhora weasley e completou - Nos encontramos depois na "Gemialidades Weasley".

- Então tudo bem, mas cuidados meninos...Mas vocês viram o Lupin ou a Tonks?

- Não responderam todos.

Na loja de esportes

- Eu gostei dessa!!! - Disse com brilho nos olhos - pode embrulhar!

- Eu também quero uma - Disse Harry!

Era a Nova Firebolt. Ela ao contrario das outras, era mais fina, suas cerdas mais flexíveis, adaptando com as manobras.Sua aéreo dinâmica, a fazia ser muito mais veloz diminuindo o atrito com o ar.Resumindo: Perfeita, a não ser pelo preço, que era uma pequena fortuna.

O vendedor ficou desconfiado, de como eles poderiam pagar e disse:

- Custa 200 galeões...

A menina retirou uma sacolinha, de couro com uma fita de ouro, abriu-a e as moedas correspondentes foram saindo e fazendo uma pilha.

Já Harry começou a contar.

- Deixe me ajudá-lo... - ela levantou a mão e botou-a sobre a sacola, fazendo as moedas saírem do mesmo modo que as suas.

O homem ficou boquiaberto com a quantidade de dinheiro, e tratou de caprichar no embrulho.

Agradeceram o vendedor, e foram embora super felizes.

- Eu não sabia que Dumbledore era rico...

- E não era. Meus pais eram.

- Você nunca me contou de seus pais...

Alance olhou para os lados e disse:

- Aqui tem algum lugar para conversarmos?

- Tem um reservado naquela esquina - Disse apontando uma mais adiante.

- Então vamos passa na loja do Fred e do?

- Jorge.

- E avisar a Molly

Na Gemialidades...

- Oi Sócio!!! - Disse Fred.

- Oi Fred! Cadê a sua mãe?

- Vixi... ! Ela vai demorar...Tá dando esporro no Rony e no Jorge lá trás...Eles estavam brigando... - Quem é a gatinha?

- Ela é a Alance...

Alance estava olhando umas prateleiras e para um papel preso a uma caixa, e veio para perto de Harry dizendo:

- Harry... Oi... Vamos então?

- Oi eu nome é Fred.

- Me chamo Alance, Bela loja! - disse quase em um sussurro - O segredo para a poção de ilusão dar certo, e pó de chifre de unicórnio...Eu li que não tava funcionando...

- Puxa valeu!Ainda bem que você viu o papel pedindo ajuda... Você vai estudar em Hogwarts?

- Vou sim!

A senhora Weasley sai do depósito, e Harry vai até ela e começam a conversar.

- Um eu tenho algo que você vai gostar - Disse Fred para Alance e vai até uma prateleira e pega uma caixinha - Não está a venda e só para você e para o Harry.Vejam só em casa , senão o chato do Rony também vai querer um ,

- Hauhauahauha - Muito Obrigada , mas o que é ? - Perguntou ela retirando duas bolas do tamanho de uma maçã.

- são multiusos...E podem ficar de varias formas, podem ser usados para se comunicar, para enviar um sinal para alguém...Pode utilizar para guardar coisas... - Disse ele se divertindo com o olhar divertido da menina - olha só: Pandora Anel!- Disse ele pegando na mão de Alance e dando um comando, e logo a bola ficou igual á um anel. Eu só fiz três, depois perdi a receita de como se faz... Vou te dar como a recompensa de resolver o probleminha da Ilusão

- Nossa isso é incrível!! Muito obrigada.

- O comando é "Pandora", Basta dizer essa palavra, e dizer o que você quer. No caso foi um anel.

- Amei!

- Alance a Sra Weasley deixou, mas só temos meia-hora.

- Está bem...Thau Fred.

- Thau gente - Fred disse

No restaurante

O restaurante estava com poucas pessoas, haviam várias atendentes . O restaurante era todo branco, com tirinhas avermelhadas, dando uma idéia de chá das 5:00 as mesas redondas de mármore preto, fazendo contraste com o ambiente claro.

- O que vocês vão querer? - Perguntou uma mulher de seus 34 anos

- Eu quero um suco de laranja. - A mulher fez uma careta quando Alance falou laranja e Harry achou graça.

- E eu um suco de abóbora.

- Já vou trazer.

- Bem - começou Alance - Quando eu era pequena, meus pais foram mortos por Voldemort...E eu fiquei sob os cuidados de meu "avô" Dumbledore. Meu pai trabalhava no banco de Gringotes, e constituiu uma fortuna apartir daí. Minha mãe, e de uma linhagem pura e realmente rica. - disse a menina meio triste - eu não lembro deles, mas meu pai dizia que eram boas pessoas.

- Eu também não me lembro dos meus pais... Mas você viveu com Dumbledore?

- Assim que ele descobriu a profecia, e a quem se referia, ele foi falar com meus pais, mas já era tarde de mais...Eu inicialmente iria morar com o pai de minha mãe, mas aos olhos de Dumbledore eu ficaria mais segura ao lado dele. - e completou - Ele por pouco não te trouxe para morar comigo, mas você deveria permanecer onde há o seu sangue, e como a noticia de que foi você quem destruiu Voldemort, no mundo bruxo, você viveria no caos.

- Eu tento entender, mas eu realmente gostaria de ter morado com ele.

- Compreendo, mas ele fez o melhor para você.Quando eu fiz quatro anos, eu comecei a dar sinal de poderes, e meu pai começou a me ensinar coisas fáceis, eu vivia em Hogwarts... Em um lugar que ninguém conhece, só eu e meu pai. Eu vou levá-lo assim que chegarmos lá.Aos sete anos, eu fui para Paris ter aulas de bruxaria.

- Por que Dumbledore não te trouxe para Hogwarts?

- Por que só poderia entrar quando tivesse 11 anos.Em Paris eu tive aulas particulares, assim eu explorava desde cedo o meu potencial.

- Por que Dumbledore não fez o mesmo comigo?- Disse com inveja

- Por que você estava exposto! Se fosse para Paris morreria! Estavam querendo a sua cabeça, amor!

Harry ficou cabisbaixo, Alance estendeu a mão pelo rosto de Harry e lhe acariciou suavemente fazendo o se aquecer.

Harry a olhava nos olhos, que estavam lilás, ele se aproxima dos lábios da menina e lhe da um beijo terno e cheio de ressentimentos.

Ela o acompanha e percebe, que não é mais só atração, é algo mais...

Eles se separam e ela fala primeiro:

- Senhora a conta por favor - Pede Alance

Neste exato momento a Sra Weasley entra no restaurante e fala:

- Vamos crianças?

- Sim - Disseram os dois disfarçando

Quando chegaram lá fora, viram o Rony Roxo de Raiva soltando fumaça pelos ouvido.

Harry o olha, e pergunto:

- Cara! O que aconteceu?

Rony bufava com gosto, Então Harry vê o Krum de braços dados com a Hermione, e entende o que aconteceu.

- Ah - Diz Harry e vai à direção de Mione e pergunta - Mione o que o Krum ta fazendo aqui?

- Bem ele disse que viria amanhã me visitar, mas veio hoje.

- Olá Harry! Disse krum animado. - Olá Alance!

- Oba! - Disse Alance dando um abraço no Krum - Um bom apanhador pra me barrar!Hahuahauhauahua

- Da última vez você me humilhou menina...

- Pêra aí! - Disse Harry encalmado - Da onde você o conhece?

- Eu já joguei com os alunos da escola dele...Na verdade, eu fui fazer umas aulas e conheci o Vítor! - Disse sorrindo

Harry fechou a cara. E Mione se desanimou um pouco,

- Cara como é que tá o Jofred ? Estou com a maior saudade dele!- Fez uma cara pensativa e completou - E a Marisa ?

- Tá todo mundo bem! - Eles me disseram que te escreveram essa semana!

- Quem é Jofred?

- Putz ! É que eu mudei...

- Ué? Saiu de Paris?

- Saí... Vai ficar quanto tempo aqui?

- Quem é Jofred?

- Não sei exatamente... - Ele enlaçou a cintura de Mione e disse - acho que até ela voltar a estudar.

- Entendo. Vamos jogar quadribol juntos né?

- Quem é Jofred? – Harry não parava de insistir na mesma pergunta .

- Com você, só se for no mesmo time! Eu odeio perder!Huahauhauahuahauhau

A Senhora Weasley interrompe o assunto e diz:

- Vamos aparatar de novo, então formem as duplas!

Gina da um sorriso maldoso para Alance, que foi falar alguma coisa com a Mione.

A Ruivinha aproveita a distração da menina e vai à direção de Harry.

- Vamos Juntos Harry? - Pergunta Gina.

Alance olha a menina dando em cima de Harry e resolve não fazer nada.

- Não Gina, eu não vou com você. Eu tenho que acompanha a minha namorada.

"Namorada? Ela é mais rápida do que eu pensei... Talvez o Krum possa me ser útil para tirar essa nojenta do meu caminho, mesmo que eu tenha que machucar a Hermione, eu vou ter o Harry".

- Alance! Alance! - Chamava Harry.

- Olá! - Disse com seu sorriso mais lindo - Vamos?

- Aham - Disse o menino de olhos de esmeralda.

- Mas antes me diz quem é Jofred .

- Hahahahaha – Alance riu com gosto e explicou – Fofo , era apenas um amigo que eu fiz na escola do Vítor ... Deixa de ser ciumento !

A Sra weasley pergunta:

- Viram a Tonks e o Lupin?

- Eles já devem ter voltado para casa - Sugere Alance

- Verdade, vamos!!

Largo Grimmauld

Eles foram almoçar , e 1 h depois estavam todos no jardim

- Que tal testarmos as Firebolts ? - Pergunta maliciosa para Harry

- O QUE? VOCÊS COMPRARAM A NOVA FIREBOLT? - Pergunta Rony

- Sim!

- Se você quiser pode ficar com a minha antiga Firebolt...

- Obrigado Harry.

- Alance, vamos voar? - Perguntou Krum

- Ela já vai voar comigo...

Alance vendo que o nível de Testosterona do Harry tava na altura disse:

- Krum, Chama a Mione para voarmos todos juntos! Assim que eu e o Harry estivermos abtuados com as vassouras, a gente joga quadribol!

- Ótima idéia! - Disse Krum sem se importar com Harry.

Harry puxou Alance pelos braços tascou um beijo nela, assim que todos se distanciaram.

- Com ciúmes meu amor?

- Muuuito! - Disse ficando vermelho.

- Vamos voar?

- Aham!

Eles subiram na vassoura, e deram um impulso. A Firebolt parecia um foguete, era muito rápida!

Harry e Alance faziam espirais juntos, cruzando um com o outro muito rápido e perto, os Bruxos da Ordem olharam pela janela, e Rony, Gina, Mione e Krum se apressaram para jogar.

Harry e Alance faziam perigosas acrobacias, quando Krum entrou no meio chamando-os para jogar, eles se dirigiram para o campo atrás da colina...

Os times estavam formados.

Harry, Rony e Gina X Mione, Krum e Alance.


	6. Chapter 6 Partida adiada

Largo Grimmauld

Eles foram almoçar , e 1 h depois estavam todos no jardim

- Que tal testarmos as Firebolts ? - Pergunta maliciosa para Harry

- O QUE ? VOCÊS COMPRARAM A NOVA FIREBOLT ? - Pergunta Rony

- Sim!

- Se você quiser pode ficar com a minha antiga Firebolt...

- Obrigado Harry...

- Alance , vamos voar ? - Perguntou Krum

- Ela já vai voar comigo...

Alance vendo que o nível de Testosterona do Harry tava nas alturas disse:

- Krum , Chama a Mione para voarmos todos juntos! Assim que eu e o Harry estivermos abtuados com as vassouras , a gente joga quadribol!

- Ótima idéia! - Disse Krum sem se importar com Harry .

Harry puxou Alance pelos braços tascou um beijo nela , assim que todos se distanciaram.

- Com ciúmes meu amor?

- Muuuito! - Disse ficando vermelho.

- Vamos voar ?

- Aham!

Eles subiram na vassoura , e deram um impulso. A Firebolt parecia um foguete , era muito rápida !

Harry e Alance faziam espirais juntos, cruzando um com o outro muito rápido e perto , os Bruxos da Ordem olharam pela janela e arregalaram os olhos , afinal voavam muito bem. Rony , Gina , Mione e Krum se apressaram para jogar .

Harry e Alance faziam perigosas acrobacias , quando Krum entrou no meio chamando-os para jogar , eles se dirigiram para o campo atrás da colina...

Os times estavam formados.

Harry , Rony e Gina X Mione , Krum e Alance

Capítulo 6 - Jogo de Quadribol adiado / Varinha da Meia-Noite

Todos estavam apostos para começar o jogo...

Como tinham poucos jogadores , seria mais um mano a mano do que um jogo propriamente dito...

O pobre do Krum , já tinha o Harry e o Rony para marcar...

Alance antes de começar , falou:

- O jogo não vai ficar bom assim...Tem pouca gente...

- Que tal esperarmos os Gêmios ? - Disse Mione.

Mione ,sempre tivera medo de voar , mas estranhamente , ela não demonstrava insegurança , e parecia relativamente segura...

- Ótima idéia Mione! - E com um sorriso foi na direção de Harry dizendo - Adiamos a partida por mais umas horinhas ...mas podemos dar uma testada nas nossas vassouras lá para o lado do bosque - Terminou a frase sorrindo maroto .

- Partida Adiada gente!!!!! - Disse Harry rindo.

- Krum?! - Chamou Mione , e o rapaz virou - E se nós fossemos para um laguinho que tem aqui perto heim ?

- Vai ser maneiro!!!Ainda, mas que está o maior calor!

- Então vamos trocar de roupa! - Ela olhou ao redor e chamou Alance - Vocês não querem ir com a gente...Saímos em casal?

Alance olhou para Harry que concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Nós vamos! Mione , eu vou te emprestar um Biquíni do Brasil para você!!Ele é simplesmente o supremo do máximo!!

- Jura?! Eu quero!! - E completou baixinho - Nada muito provocante tah ?

- Meninos vamos fazer o seguinte , eu vou me trocar com a Mione , e nós nos encontramos aqui em 30 min .Ok ?

- Beleza - Disseram os dois.

Rony e Gina se sentiram completamente excluídos , Harry até ia chamar Rony , mas percebeu que só ia segurar vela para os dois , e além do mas , ia ficar com um humor insuportável.

E por sua vez , Mione ia chamar , sua amiga Gina , mas se ligou que só ia trazer problemas para Alance.

Krum e Mione foram para a casa ao lado de Harry e Mione . Lá Mione mostrou o quarto onde Vítor ia ficar , e depois foi para a casa de Alance.

------------------------------------ Na casa ao lado -----------------------------

Harry foi até o quarto junto com Alance .

- Só quero ver a Hermione de Biquíni!- Ele riu bastante

- Por quê ? Ela é bem bonita !

- Sim , mas a cara do Rony quando a vir vai ser avassaladora! Hauhaahauhahuhauhau

Alance se jogou na cama , e pegou uma caixinha surrada , e misteriosa , a qual havia "ganho".

- Só á Meia-noite né ? - Disse a jovem

- Vai pegar o biquíni , e parar de me deixar curioso com o conteúdo desta caixa!

- Táhhhhh - Disse a menina sorrindo.

- Mas antes ... - Harry a envolveu pela cintura , a derrubou na cama, e subiu em cima dela - Eu quero um beijo.

Alance faz cara de decepcionada e diz :

- Só um ?

Ele ri e a beija carinhosamente , Harry acaricia a cintura de Alance , enquanto esta , o prende pela nuca , as coisas estavam esquentando , ele desce para o pescoço da menina , que da um suspiro ...Eles param , porque ouvem uma batida na porta. Era Hermione.

Alance da um sorriso para o menino desvencilha-se de seus braços , e vai abrir a porta. Antes de abri-la ela ajeita o cabelo e a abre com um sorriso.

- Já pegou o tal biquíni?! - Diz uma Mione ansiosa

- Entra...O Harry vai se trocar no banheiro , assim podemos escolher melhor o que iremos vestir.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso Harry ?- Pergunta Mione

- Você não sabe que é ela quem manda agora ?

Todos riram , Alance tirou uma bermuda de dentro do armário , e jogou para Harry antes de sair do quarto.

- Como você conseguiu isso ?

- Enquanto subia , eu pedia a Marrie que comprasse um calção no seu estilo...

Este era preto , com alguns rabiscos vermelhos sangue e verde musgo...- Agora vaza garoto.

- Já fui...

- Eu quero um biquíni que não mostre minha barriga , e que não fique tão pequeno...

- Então você quer um Maiô! - Hauhauahuahuahaua - Sério tem esse aqui que vai ficar perfeito com sua pele clarinha. Eu vou mudar um pouco minha cor...

Dizendo isso , ela fica com a pele mais bronzeada , e corada , seus cabelos ficaram cor de mel , e seus olhos não mudaram de cor.

- Eu gostei , mas não é muito pequeno ?

- Você tem corpo para usar isso menina!

- Tah...

As duas se vestiram e desceram para ver os meninos.

Gina e Rony estavam de plantão para caso um dos acompanhantes serem amaldiçoados , e eles substituírem , mas nada disso aconteceu...Apenas uns queixos caídos quando viram as meninas .

Alance: vestia um biquíni estilo perua. Era de oncinha cortininha , com detalhes dourados , que combinavam com seus cabelos mel . Estava com uma canga marrom com dourado , transparente amarrada no ombro direito , deixando a perna direita à amostra ,estava de Havaianas , uma moda em Paris. Ela também usava de óculos escuros , bem grandes e com a armação vermelha , que escondiam sua sobrancelha , mas ao mesmo realçava seu perfil.

Hermione : Estava com um biquíni vermelho com amarelo e detalhes pratas , estilo tomara-que-caia que contrastava brutalmente com sua pele .Esse modelo realçava suas curvas antes escondidas pelas vestes bruxas. Estava com uma canga também , só que esta era avermelha , e transparente , estava presa no pescoço , deixando apenas as costas á amostra. Alance havia deixado os cabelos de Mione com cachos maiores e mais largos , dando um ar de menina que cresceu.

- Meu Deus!! – Falou um Rony surpreso , um Krum orgulhoso e um Harry satisfeito .

- Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com as meninas? - Disse Harry sarcástico

- Deixa de ser bobo!! - Disse Alance envolvendo o pescoço do menino.

- Você além de inteligente , simpática , linda , fica perfeita de vermelho - Disse um Vítor apaixonado.

Rony se sentia mal. Conhecia Mione há muito tempo , mas nunca havia reparado o quão linda era ela...Mas agora era tarde para reparar.

"Caraca , vai ser mais difícil que eu pensei ...Vai ser dureza afastá-la do Harry...Ela deve ter sacado que o Krum poderia ser um estorvo para ela , e se livrou de um modo muito peculiar dele..."

- Então vamos ? - Disse uma Mione super ruborizada , quase da cor de seu biquíni , pela frase falada por Krum

- Vamos de Vassoura!

- "Accio firebolt" - Disse Alance.

- Como você consegue fazer feitiços sem varinha ?

- É questão de treinamento...Só isso.

- Você vai me ensinar tudo isso quando chegarmos á Hogwarts...

- Já sei até onde.

- Onde ? - Questionou Harry curioso.

Alance olhou com cara de espanto , levantou a mão á boca , e falou , fazendo suspense :

- Daqui á dois dias , vocês saberão.

E assim ficou o ar de mistério

Voando Alto

Alance subiu em sua vassoura , e olhou para os demais e disse :

- Vão ficar só olhando?!Daqui a pouco cai à tarde e a gente fica sem passear !

- Não tem como desaparatarmos perto do lago ? Perguntou Rony ,na sua última esperança de acompanhá-los.

- Por mim tud... - Alance foi cortada ,brutal mente por Hermione.

- Rony - Começou Mione - A não ser que você tenha uma namorada , você vai , porque te aturar , é coisa que eu não vou fazer.

Ronald esperava ouvir isso de qualquer pessoa , menos de Hermione , ela tinha mudado , deixou de ser aquela menininha boba , tinha virado uma mulher...Ele ficou muito sem graça , mas Gina foi mais esperta , e falou :

- Se só podemos ir em casal - Ela pegou na mão e olhou parecendo apaixonada para Rony - Rony quer namorar comigo?

Rony ficou assustadíssimo e disse :

- Eu sou seu irmão!!!!

Gina deu um pedala , nele , que quase derrubou o coitado no chão...

Aí é que ele entendeu o que a irmã tava fazendo e disse.

- Adoraria ser seu namorado , Ginazinha.

Todos estavam rindo , menos Mione , que sabia que teria , um garoto chato atrás dela , e não pode evitar fazer um comentário maldoso :

- Então amiga , acho melhor você levar um guardanapo , pois ele ainda e BV e creio que ele vá te babar por inteiro , quando te beijar . - Quando acabou de dizer isso deu um sorriso típico de um Malfoy , e voou para o alto , fazendo Krum ir atrás dela.

- Cara - Começou Harry falando para Alance - Esse ano promete .

Disse ainda pasmo com o que acabara de presenciar

Alance concordou com um breve aceno com a cabeça , e também levantou vôo , e Harry subindo ao lado dela.

- Rony tá tudo ok ? - Perguntou Gina.

Rony tava vermelho de ódio , e queria , chorar , por ter sido tão burro ao ponto de nunca ter percebido que Mione era o amor de sua vida.

- Não ta não mais vai ficar , á vai...

- Maninho , nois dois temos problemas , e acho que é por causa da mesma pessoa...

- Como assim ?

- Desde que... que essa Alance chegou nos estamos tendo problemas...

- Não acho que isso seja verdade ...O Harry terminou com você no final do ano passado , mas a Mione...?

- Se ela não estivesse aqui , eu teria voltado com ele...mas a sua Mione está sendo influenciada por ela...

Gina estava cheia de veneno , ela sabia , que ela já tinha mudado assim que chegou ao Largo , tanto que já tinha brigado com Rony , mas ela sabia , que ele estaria cego pela mentira , e que não perceberia , que o maior culpado , era ele mesmo por destratá-la por tanto tempo...

- Você até que pode ter razão ... - Disse Rony pensativo

Gina riu por dentro , tinha ganho um aliado .

- O que exatamente estamos esperando para irmos atrás deles ?

Rony com sua cara mais retardada concordou e foi pegar sua vassoura juntamente com Gina .

Doce Lago

- Sr Potter , se por um acaso da vida , Você me soltar , eu juro , que você vai se arrepen...Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Só se ouviu Alance , e Harry caindo na água!

Flash Back

Harry ficou supreso . Era um laguinho muito bonito e tinha uma boa camada de areia.

- Putz , essa água deve tá um gelo! - Disse Alance , se arrepiando.

- Ué ?Cadê a Mione com o Krum? - Perguntou Harry

- Eles erraram a rota! - Disse com um ar malicioso

Harry riu e encostou as Firebolts numa árvore e foi caminhando lentamente para Alance que estava muito distraída. Harry não pensou duas vezes foi correndo em direção á ela , e a pegou no colo , Alance , que não é boba nem nada , tentou se soltar , mas sem sucesso.

Harry foi com ela até o alto de uma pedra e ameaçou jogá-la .

Fim do Flash Back

- Tarde de mais querida!!Huahauhauahau - Harry ria com gosto da cara de Alance e fez cara de medo comentando - Sabia que você fica linda brava e molhada...?

- Potter tu tah fudido! - Dizendo isso

Alance foi pra cima dele , tentando afogá-lo , e começaram uma guerra de água.

Rota errada ?

Mione e Krum estavam dando uns amaços encostado em uma árvore

Flash Back

- O que você acha de errarmos o caminho em ?

- Nada contra!! Respondeu Mione

Esta viu que Alance a olhava mudando de caminho , e deu um thau , que foi correspondido com um sorriso.

- Aqui - Disse krum pousando ao lado de Mione - Nos podemos relaxar!

- Se podemos!!

- Sabia que você mudou muito ?

- Como assim ?

- Mione ! – Ele disse quase exasperado – Você em seu estado normal , nunca subiria em uma vassoura sem ter medo , e muito menos falaria mal de seu Grande Amigo Weasley !

- Sabe o que é ? Tem uma hora que a gente cansa de ser criança , e boba . Quando isso acontece , a gente vai á luta , e conquista coisas melhores que um Weasley ... – Ela termina a frase cm um sorriso muito malicioso , o que fez Krum avançar sobre ela , e dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego .

Hora vai hora vem , os casais já estavam com os dedos enrugados de ficar brincando e nadando na água , e ainda teriam o tão querido jogo de quadribol .

- Mione , vamos pra casa tomar um banho , e dormir . Pois depois eu vou te dar umas aulas de vôo amanhã . – Quando acabou a frase , ele sorriu genuinamente para ela , que se contentou em responder o menino com um olhar carinhoso , e assim encerrou o dia deles, claro que ainda teve uns amassos em casa , mas nada muito relevante.

No laguinho na rota certa ...++++++++++++

- Potter , vamos embora que eu quero jantar e tomar um belo banho...

- Você acha mesmo que os Weasleys nos seguiram ? ou a Mione ?

- Eu acho isso impossível querido .

- Por que ? – Ele já pensando que ela tinha feito alguma maldade . E ele tinha razão .

- Bem , digamos que eu tenha confundido a rota deles... xD

- Mas que menina malvada!!

Quando disse isso , Harry já havia se secado na toalha que Alance tinha conjurado e estava subindo na Firebolt.

Ela deu um leve soco no braço de harry e levantaram vôo.

Largo Grimmauld

- Alance , eu vou pro vestiário tomar banho - Disse Harry

- Eu também vou , é só esperar um pouquinho

- Que é que você tah fazendo ?

- Eu to deixando um bilhete para Marrie dizendo para ela trazer a nossa janta aqui...

- E qual o motivo disso ?

- Simples , eu vou esperar para ver a varinha ...

- já tinha até esquecido ... Mas por que jantar aqui ? Vai ser só meia-noite !

- Simples, eu estou ansiosa , e quero evitar perguntas da...

- Gina – Ele interrompeu – Eu não sei o que deu nela , mas eu tenho certeza que ela não gosta de você...

- Então ? Posso falar para a Marrie trazer nosso jantar ?

- Aham .

Pós Banho

- O que exatamente é isso ? – Questionou Harry .

- Vai me dizer que nunca comeu cachorro quente ?

- Comer não , mas já vi .

- Como assim você nunca comeu !! Merlin! Esse e o Famoso podrão!

- Podrão ?

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉ a gente chama assim no Brasil , porque ele é cheio de coisas que fazem mal.

Tinha uma mesa , contendo um monte de comidas (condimentos) para colocar no "podrão". Tinha uma panela razoável com salsichas e lingüiças já com molho de pimentões e tomate. E tinha uma vasilha com pães .

- amor , seu olhinhos estão brilhando! - Pode atacar!

Como se fosse uma criança , saiu correndo e começou a fazer o sanduba. Comeram iguais a dois porquinhos esfomeados .

- Alance, esse foi o melhor jantar da minha vida ...

Eles riram , e quando deram por si , já estava quase na hora da varinha .

- O que você acha que vai acontecer? – Disse a moça olhando o pacote.

- Não faço a mínima idéia...

Ela foi interrompida pelas badaladas do relógio da casa , ela e Harry se jogaram na cama ansiosos para ver o que é que continha na caixa .

Alance pegou o pacote a abriu , não sem antes Harry estar com sua varinha apostos .

Assim que ela abriu uma luz azul tomou o quarto , e ela pode retirar uma varinha muito bonita. Quando ela estava fora da caixa ela flutuou e levou a do rapaz junto .No ar elas estavam se transformando , a de Harry começou a ser envolvida por fios dourados ,que eram de ouro , e sua barra ficou cheia com pequenos rubis incrustados com diamantes e uma esmeralda e uma safira . Na de Alance foram vários fios de ouro branco em espirais com apenas um fio dourado , com sua barra cheia de pequenas esmeraldas incrustadas com diamantes, apenas um rubi , uma pérola e uma safira.

Na casa ao lado o mesmo acontecia , a varinha de Mione também se transformara , fios de ouro se misturavam a sua varinha, com apenas um fio de ouro branco, mas em sua barra era cheia de pequenos rubis e diamantes com uma esmeralda e uma aqua-marinha .

E em algum lugar , a varinha de Draco também se transformava .Sua varinha se misturava com fios de ouro branco , com sua bainha cheia de esmeraldas com diamantes um rubi e um aqua-marinha .

Todos (que estavam acordados) desmaiaram assim que a transformação das varinhas acabou...

No dia seguinte


End file.
